New Friendship
by Lily-0
Summary: Hi Guys Welcome... Its my First Try... Pls Review and i hope u all like it... Its about 2 new members in cid team..
1. Chapter 1

Hi Welcome.I hope u all like this. Ur reviews are most welcome. My first Fancition :-D

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Chapter-1:-**_ Welcome To Cid Mumbai

Everyone was busy doing their work. ACP entres.

Everyone: Gud mrng Sir.

ACP:Gud Mrng. Main aap sab ki mulakat hamri 2 new officers se karwa chahta hoon, Senior insp. Divyanshi And Kanika.

Divya and Kanika: Hi, Good mrng.

Daya: Welcome to CID Mumbai.

D&K: thanks

Daya recieved a (on phone): aacha... good job... i hope tumhari yeah khabar bhi sach hogi... haan haan milega... ek kaam karo tum aur raghav un logo pe chupke nazar rhko... par haan sambhal ke.. ok,Thanks,bye.(call ended)

Daya:- Sir aaj Heer malad main ek bahut bda parcel receive karne wala hain.

Divyanshi:- Heer mumbai main hain?

Daya:- aap heer ko jaanti ho?

Kanika:- haan Daya, heer ka bahut naam suna hain and i think wo last time Raipur main Goa ke pass tha.

Abhijeet:- correct! wase daya usne kuch waqt btya hain?

Daya:- Haan, 2:30am.

ACP:- Daya, Divyanshi, Vivek, Tasha aur fredi, tum log is Heer ke peche jaao and haan kisi bhi halat main yeah hamre haatho se nhi chutna chahiye.

All:- Sir.

Everyone was busy doing their works. D&K was checking files of recent cases of mumbai.

A new case got reported.. all went to forensic lab.

Acp:- Salunkhe and tarika yeah divyanshi aur kanika. from now on they are also the part of our team.

Tarika:- Hi i am tarika. nice to meet u.

Divya:- Hello. *smiles*

Salunkhe:- Boss isne cynide khaya hain.

Tasha:- sir par cyanide is nt easily avalible then isse kaise mila?

Tarika:- u r rgt. its nt at all avalible freely.

ACP:- Vivek tum aur Kanika jaao and pta lagao isse cyanide kahan se mila, Abhijeet aur tasha tum log iske baare main pta lagao and saari information dhonnde.

Abhi, Tasha, Vivek and kanika:- yes sir

ACP:- Daya, Divyanshi and fredi raat ki tayari karo..

( Vivek and tasha look at each other in anger and abhijet and kanika share a smile looking at them)

Outside the bureau.

Daya:- Diyanshi tumhare pass hum sabki contact details haina.

Divya:- haan daya *smiles*

Daya:- So milte hain 11:00pm ko bureau main.

Divya:- Sure, Bye Cya

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Kya hoga heer ka jab Cid se milega.. Vivek and Tasha ko aacha nhi laga.. Kya Dost bana payengi Divya and Kanika... Nayi City Naye Log Kya apnenge dono ko?**

 **A boy is Lost in a beauty of a girl... Kaun hain woh ladka and ladki?**

thats all for 1st chapter.. hope u all like. pls review and suggestions are also welcome:-)

Bye Take care See ya God bless You


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. m back.. Thank u soo much for reviewing and liking it. thanks for encouraging me... Now new chapter**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Scene- Malad At 2:00am

Divya:- Kamal haain aadhe gante main drugs concitment aane wala hain par yahan na toh heer hain n na hi uski team.

Tasha:- Haan Mam (As Divya and kanika r sernior insp.) Koi toh aana chahiye tha.

Daya:- Baat toh sahi hain. but dnt worry yeah mera barosemand khabri hain.

Fredi:- pta nhi in logo ko time ki khabar hain bhi ya nhi... yahan meri intezar main bhook (hunger) lag rhi hain aur yeah log...

Vivek:- Daya sir jahan tak mujhe yaad hain, aapne unho heer pe nazar rhne ko kaha tha na?

Daya:- haan vivek main puchta hoon.

-Divya phone rang-

Kanika:- Kya newz hain?

Divya:- Abhi tak koi bhi nhi aaya yahan.

Kanika :- Strange! anyways inform karti rhna n tc. gn.

Divya:- bye gn

-Time passes.. its almost 3:45am and all have lost their temper-

Divya:- Daya apne khbri se pta karo ki kya hua? i think woh log nhi aayenge.. ya toh newz jhooti hain ya date place or time.

Daya called his informer.

Daya:-He is nt picking up the phone.

Tasha:- Sir main ACP sir se puchu ki kya karna hain?

Divya:- Haan bilkul.

Tasha was busy in calling sir,Vivek was looking at her and fride was busy with himself.

Daya:- So aapka phele experience hamare saath ka aacha nhi gya..

Divya:- woh toh hain.. par kya kar sakte hain... i think woh log nhi aayenge.

Daya:- mujhe bhi yehi lagta hain... us khabri ko main chorunda nhi..

Tasha:- Sir ACP sir ne hame ghar jaake aaram karne ko kaha hain and Daya sir he asked u to check the information from ur informer..

Daya:- Yes i will do it for sure...

They were about to reach home. daya was dropping evverone...

Divya:- Tasha y cant u stay with us tonight? wase bhi aapka ghar yahan se kaafi dur hain..

Tasha:- Well,Ok. fine with me.. Gn sir thank u

Divya:-Bye guys gn tc

#At Divya house#

Kanika was slepping and Tasha and Divya was having chit-chat and coffee.

Tasha:- thanks mam... mujhe toh neend hi nhi aari.

Divya:- Tasha call me Divya nt mam..

Tasha:- But u r sernior.

Divya:- So what yarr. now v r frnds,rgt?

Tasha:- yes. but mam hi bulongi. they laughed..

Divya:- chalo lets go to sleep. kal bureau bhi toh jana haina..

Both sleeped...

■At somewhere

Boy:- mujhe usse baat karni hain par shuru hi nhi hoti... na milte hain hum dono... pta nhi kya hoga. but i like her very much parr... how? anyways gn dear. kal milte hain...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;:::::::::::

A new day is about to start... Y the information was false?

Tasha and Divya ki dosti ki shuru waat... Par kya agar koi inteham aaya toh saath rhengi chaaro? ( including Tarika and kanika)

A new case was reported..

I hope u all knw that boy and his dreame girl ^_^

I will nt to be to continue it now maybe, becz i have 12th board exam and only 4 months left.

Well that all for now.. Gn Sd Tc cya bye all the best n god bless you all ^_^


End file.
